


Never Alone

by HoozieHybrid



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoozieHybrid/pseuds/HoozieHybrid
Summary: The Saltzman twins finally decide that starting a friendship with Hope is much more important than what their dad wants.  Together, the twins will help Hope out of a dark place where she is constantly bullied and isolated.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Josie and Lizzie walk down the hallway and head to their next class. They are stopped in their tracks when Hope runs out of the bathroom teary eyed and heads up stairs. They both know she is going to her room since that is where she seems to spend most of her time. They notice Alyssa and Penelope come out of the bathroom snickering as they head to their next class.

Josie finally speaks. “I can’t take it anymore. I don’t care what Dad says about how ‘dangerous’ Hope is. She needs friends. Could you imagine if we didn't have each other to rely on?” 

Lizzie doesn’t want to think of that. “I literally can’t. I agree but how are we going to first, get her to trust us and second, go against dad’s wishes.”

“Screw his wishes. She needs someone and I would do anything to be the one to make her not feel alone.”

“Wow, going against dad? I like this side of you, Jo. Come on let’s get through class and we can figure out a way to help Hope and let her know she has people that care for her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I slam the door behind me and flop down in my bed, sighing heavily as I try not to let the tears fall. I want to use my powers against my bullies so badly but Alaric threatened that if I ever used my powers in this school against other students he would make sure I never saw the light of day. 

I can understand why I don’t have friends. It’s not like I am the most approachable person around, but the bullies? Why does everyone at this school seem to hate me? Do they not know how much I have already suffered and lost with my family? Maybe I deserve the pain they inflict on me for being the reason my parents aren’t here anymore. 

Suddenly there’s a knock on my door. Could it be Alaric? I didn’t even say a word to Alyssa or Penelope when they poured the trash into my stall. Could it be them? Wiping my tears I get up and slowly open the door, surprised to see Alaric’s two twin daughters, Josie and Lizzie.

“Hi, sorry to bother you. Mind if we come in?”

Josie’s voice sounds so gentle and sympathetic that I don’t even hesitate to let them in like I would with anyone else. Somehow the two girls have already seemed to get my guard down in a matter of minutes. I keep this in mind in case I have to prepare for the worst.

“Hey, so this is going to sound weird but Josie and I notice how mean people are to you and how you always seem to be alone in your room and we were wondering if you’d like to be our friend?”

I stare at them in shock unsure what to say.

“Sorry, I know this seems strange. What Lizzie was trying to say is you don’t deserve to be treated the way you are and I wish it hadn’t taken us so long to do this but we’d like to be the people in your life that you can turn to whether you want to vent, or hang out, or you know, anything.”

Josie seems to be nervous as she explains all of this.

“Why now? We have never really talked before. What changed?”

“About that...our dad always insisted we stay away from you. He would tell us about your family and how dangerous they were and he told us you would be just like them. We never really believed him of course, but we were so young, we didn’t question it. For that we are so sorry.”

Lizzie nods in agreement.

I tell them, “I’m definitely open to trying out this friendship thing. Though you should know I have a lot of enemies, and I don’t want you to have to be involved”.

Lizzie chimes in, “Well silly that’s what friends do! If that devil and her sidekick come near you and I am there to witness it? They’re going to have a nice chat with me and my fist.” 

Josie is shocked with how quickly she dove into it. “Lizzie!” 

“What?!” Lizzie replies, unsure what she said wrong.

Josie tries to make it sound less violent. “What she means is you shouldn’t have to face these bullies alone. We are your friends now, and friends don’t let each other get hurt. We’ve got your back.”

I smile for the first time in a while. The twins smile too, never really having seen me smile before. They hug me and the three of us stay in my room that night and watch a movie. They try to introduce me to the types of things that friends normally do. I think I could get used to this.


	2. Chapter Two

I wake up the next morning and find the twins asleep, one on each side of the bed. I am in the middle, which is definitely weird since I HATE physical contact, but something about their presence makes me feel safe. 

We must have fallen asleep while watching movies. I quietly sneak out of bed so I don’t wake them and go get ready. When I come out of the bathroom the two are awake and on their phones.

“Morning Hope” Josie says with a smile on her face.

“Hey, Josie. Do you guys need a change of clothes or anything? Or something to eat? I Also have water if you’re thirsty. I could go get-

“Hope calm down we’re fine. So sweet of you to offer though!” Josie says and it makes me blush a little. Lizzie does a playful little eye roll in the background clearly having noticed the interaction but is nice enough not to say anything. 

I’ve always had a crush on Josie (and even Lizzie at one point) but we never actually hung out so I just ignored those feelings. Now that they insist on being by my side it's going to be a little more difficult to push those feelings down.

“Well it’s saturday so you guys probably have weekend plans. See you in class Monday?” I say, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

“Not so fast Mikealson. We just became besties yesterday, you think we’re going to ditch you that easily?” Lizzie says with a smirk on her face.

Josie comes over and links her arm with mine, and Lizzie does the same with my other arm.

“Who’s hungry?” Lizzie says. “I know I am. How about that something to eat you mentioned earlier?”

=======================================================================

We head down to the dining hall and I realize this is probably only my second time eating breakfast here. I usually skip since I had a run in with Alyssa and Penelope my first time trying to grab something to eat and didn’t think breakfast was worth the trouble. I’m not entirely sure if Josie or Lizzie notice that I’m so nervous I’m shaking.

We go through the buffet line and head to a table. Suddenly out of nowhere a foot trips me and my food goes flying right into the back of one of the werewolves, Rafael. I get up to apologize to him when I notice his eyes have turned yellow.

“I- I’m sorry. I tripped, I didn’t mean to-

“Shut up. What the hell are you even doing at breakfast. I guess Penelope and Alyssa didn’t teach you a strong enough lesson. I can fix that.”

I’m so anxious I’ve forgotten that Josie and Lizzie were even there until I feel a supportive hand on each of my shoulders.

“Listen RATfael, you threaten her ever again and I'll put a spell on you that will make you wish you had never laid eyes on Hope Mikealson.

Rafeal’s fellow wolves are behind him for support, but he tells them to back off. 

“You win this time...but I’ll be there when you least expect it, Mikealson. And if it’s not me...it will be one of your several other enemies at this school.” Rafeal says menacingly.

He attempts to spit on my shoes before leaving but Josie stops it mid air with her magic and sets it down before grabbing me and Lizzie and heading back to their room. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lizzie and I rush Hope into our room and slam the door shut behind us. I set Hope down on the bed. I can’t imagine how she goes through this all the time.

“Hope, oh my god, are you okay?!” I say worriedly.

“Yes I’m fine. Luckily you were there and it didn’t escalate, but this is what I was talking about. They could have hurt you. I don’t want you in that kind of danger.”

Just as I’m about to say something Lizzie cuts in. “Obviously it isn’t ideal for us to be making enemies but in no way would it be fair for you to have to face them on your own. Your past does not define you, Hope. You don’t have to be alone and put your walls up against everyone forever. We are here to change that and we will be here for the good and bad.”

A tear rolls down my cheek but I quickly swipe it away before either can see. What Lizzie just said to Hope is something I once said to her when she was going through one of her breakdown periods. I have never been more proud of my sister. When she said she wanted to change who she was, she meant it and has proven herself ever since.

Lizzie and I look at each other and then the tears really start to fall. Hope offers to go grab some tissues. She goes into her closet and yells out that she almost has it, but it is just out of her reach. Lizzie goes over to help her since she is much taller than her and before Hope realizes what is happening, Lizzie sees the marks on her back where her shirt lifted up while she was reaching.

“Hope oh my god what is that?!” Lizzie almost yells.

I run over to see what she is talking about but Hope has her arms wrapped around her to hide herself.

“Oh, nothing. I was working on some training the other day with Alaric and didn’t want to heal after the fight so I could do some uh testing with my scars?”

“You’re not even making sense. Let me see, please?” I beg.

Seeing how worried I am, she finally gives in. She turns around and slowly lifts her shirt, revealing all kinds of marks including burns and bruises. Both Lizzie and I gasp at the sight.

“Who...who did this to you?”

My heart breaks when she quietly whispers, “Which mark?”

I let her know she can put her shirt back down so that she feels comfortable and I sit next to her on one side of the bed, while Lizzie sits down on her other side. She starts to cry and I let her sob in my arms.

“They never stop. They come up with so many new methods to harass me. The witches have burnt me with spells, the vampires have sped off with my clothes while I shower in the locker room, the werewolves have beaten me to near death, and you don’t want to know what they do when they combine forces.” 

I glance over at Lizzie who is looking at Hope with anger in her eyes, obviously for the horrible things people have been doing to Hope and we didn’t even know. I feel the anger too, but try to keep it down so I can focus on comforting Hope for now, and planning on how to deal with these disgusting people later.

Whether it was from staying up late the night before, getting into that anxiety provoking fight at breakfast, or from crying until her eyes burned, or possibly a combination of all three, Hope fell asleep almost minutes after confessing what she has been through. Lizzie and I tuck her in and go to her side of the room, ready to come up with some type of plan to protect their new friend.


	3. Chapter Three

The weekend passes by quicker than I had hoped. I spent yesterday in the twins room while we all got our homework done for the week. I kept noticing that every once in a while either of them would be looking at me with a concerned look on their face, but I just ignored it. Many people would be annoyed with this kind of over protection but I have not felt loved or cared for in so long that I would not be the one to stop them from acting like this, that was for sure.

I leave my first class of the day excited for my next class because I get to see the twins. My excitement quickly fades when I see Landon near my lockers. He makes eye contact with me and quickly disappears down the hall. Confused, I open my locker to get my books out and some sort of slime explodes from the inside, covering me head to toe. I turn around hoping no one saw, only to see that Penelope and Alyssa have formed a crowd and are filming everything on their phones.

“Jesus, what the hell is this?!” I yell, still in shock.

“When you guys killed that spider monster last week, Landon and Rafeal had to clean it as part of their detention. They came to Alyssa and I with the craziest idea...we just couldn’t help ourselves!” Penelope smirks as she recalls the story.

“What the hell is going on here?” Lizzie says as she and Josie turn the corner and witness the scene. They run up to Hope and even though she is covered in this disgusting slime, Josie grabs her hand letting her know she is not alone.

“Oh here we go. What is this new obsession with her? Is this some kind of charity project you are getting extra credit for?” Alyssa taunts. 

Lizzie looks over to Josie who is still holding my hand. It seems like she is asking Josie something just by her facial expressions. Clearly Josie understands because she nods and Lizzie steps forward and slaps Alyssa so hard everyone in the room gasps. 

Alyssa recovers, holding her face. “I see how you want to play this game. You chose the wrong side. You and your sister just lowered yourself to the bottom of the totem pole right next to Hope. Watch your backs.”

Alyssa turns and walks away, Penelope with her. The rest of the crowd disperses leaving the three on their own. I remain quiet, shocked about everything that just occured.

“Come on Hope, let’s get you cleaned up. I’ll get the notes from MG and we can just go to the next class.” Lizzie says.

I just nod and start walking, now aware that Josie is holding one of my arms to keep me steady. I did not realize how badly I was shaking.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lizzie and I guide Hope upstairs and into our room. We decided that we have no idea what Alyssa, Penelope, and any of the other students at this school are capable of, so it would be best that we all stick together.

I let Hope use whatever she needs to go shower, and leave her a pair of my sweat pants and a tee shirt so she can be comfortable and not have to get clothes from her room.

“Jo, what are we going to do?! I'm more worried for Hope than us but now that we are targets too I need to be sure we can protect ourselves. If we get in a situation where they overpower us, then they have Hope to themselves and then we’re all screwed! Oh god what are we going to do?! Lizzie exclaims while pacing back and forth. I can sense a breakdown coming.

Just as I’m about to calm her down, Hope sneaks out of the bathroom and takes Lizzie’s hand to bring her over to the bed to sit down. Her hair is in a towel and she is wearing the set of clothes I left her. I can’t help but notice how good she looks in them.

“Lizzie, look at me okay? Breathe with me. You are okay. You are going to get through this. I will not let those girls harm you. First thing in the morning I will make them think that you guys want nothing to do with me and to leave you out of it. Then, all you have to do is not get involved when they bother me, that way you can keep your sister safe. I know you aren’t concerned for yourself, more for your sister. I would never let her get hurt, either of you.” Hope says.

“Hope Mikaelson I cannot believe that YOU are comforting me when you just went through all of that downstairs. No way in HELL are we going to abandon you right now. We will have your back now, and forever.”

I nod in agreement with Lizzie and sit down between the two of them.

“And before you say that you’d rather take all the pain so that we don’t have to blah blah, just know that we aren’t letting you choose that option. NONE of us deserve any of the hate that they are giving, so if one of us has to fight this then we all do.” Lizzie says, determination in her voice. 

Hope tears up, finally having people who care so much about her.

In an attempt to distract everyone from the fear and sadness they are feeling, I decide we need to come up with a plan.

“First thing we need to do is make sure we have all classes together. I know dad won’t do it, so we are going to have to figure out a way to get into the school system to switch the schedules.”

“MG! He is a total nerd and one of the only people at this school that still likes us!” Lizzie happily remarks.

“Perfect! Do you mind taking care of that while I figure out what we are going to do about trying to fight three different supernatural groups at once?” I ask Lizzie, knowing she is just as close with MG as I am.

“On it.” Lizz  
ie says as she gets up and goes to the other side of the room to send MG a message using magic.

“Being a tribrid myself, I can definitely help you figure out all of the weaknesses and strengths that each species has.” Hope says, happy to finally be able to help.

“Let’s get to it then, shall we?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

I shoot up in bed, realizing Josie and I fell asleep while taking notes on the different species. Lizzie also fell asleep, but comes over to our bed to show us that she was able to get the schedules from MG last night before she fell asleep. 

“I see that you guys didn’t finish figuring out a plan to stop them from attacking us, which is fine because that is a LOT to ask for in just one night’s notice. Hopefully us being on the same schedule will at least give us a slight advantage in defending ourselves from whatever they could have planned.” Lizzie says and Josie and I nod in agreement. This is going to be a long week.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @CamGray and @JoMikealson for checking things out before I posted! This is my second fic ever and my first horrible one was written about 2 years ago so this might not be the best but let me know what you think!


End file.
